Entrevista com o Ray
by FireKai
Summary: Sequela de Entrevista com o Kai. Desta vez é o Ray o entrevistado. O que irá ele dizer? Com participação especial da VampirePheonix, da Kaira Kon e da Camilasama. Oneshot


**Nota do Autor: O anime Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**Apresentador do Programa: **Firekai

**Pessoa Entrevistada: **Ray Kon

**Número do Programa: **2

**Convidados Especiais: **Cloe (VampirePheonix), Kaira (Kaira Kon) e Camila (Camila-sama)

"Vá lá pessoal, preparem-se estamos no ar dentro de 30 segundos."

"O convidado está pronto?"

"Sim."

"Faltam 20 segundos."

"Como está a minha roupa?"

"Está óptima."

"Faltam 10 segundos."

"Façam silêncio."

"O programa vai começar!"

"Bem vindos ao Entrevistas com Famosos!" - disse o FireKai, o apresentador daquele programa de televisão. - "Hoje, o nosso convidado é o Ray Kon. Um aplauso para ele!"

A plateia que estava a assistir, aplaudiu ruidosamente e ouviram-se alguns assobios.

"Para quem não conhece o Ray, preparámos alguma informação, para que vocês ficassem esclarecidos." - disse o FireKai, virando-se para um ecrã gigante, onde apareceu a foto de Ray e alguma informação.

_Ray Kon, 14 ou 15 ou 16 ou 17 anos, idade por confirmar (a culpa é do criador do anime!), cabelo preto e longo, os olhos eram dourados e passado um tempo tornaram-se castanhos-claros e depois castanhos-escuros. Membro dos Blade Breakers, dos White Tigers e depois dos White Tigers X. O seu bit é o Driger, cuja origem é mais ou menos desconhecida. Teve problemas com os seus colegas dos White Tigers no passado e não se sabe nada sobre os seus pais ou restantes familiares._

"Espero que esta informação tenha sido suficiente para vos esclarecer." – disse o Firekai.

Um dos membros da plateia levantou-se.

"A maioria das coisas era muito incerta." – disse ele.

"Olhe, esteja calado que ninguém o mandou falar." – disse o Firekai. – "Este é só o meu segundo programa a fazer de apresentador, o que é que você queria mais?"

Uma chuva de ovos podres e tomates passou por cima da cabeça do Firekai.

"Nem pensem que eu vou limpar isso!" – disse o Firekai. – "Acho que é melhor irmos conhecer o nosso convidado. Aqui vem o Ray!"

A plateia aplaudiu e o Ray entrou no estúdio. O Firekai cumprimentou o Ray e ele sentou-se num sofá. O Firekai sentou-se noutro sofá ali perto.

"Boa noite Ray." – disse o Firekai.

"Bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite a todos." – disse o Ray.

"Porque é que disse tantas coisas Ray?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Porque depende da hora a que o leitor está a ler a fic." – esclareceu o Ray.

"Ah… ok." – disse o Firekai. – "Ok Ray, agora vou fazer-te algumas perguntas e gostava que tu respondesses ok?"

"Está bem." – disse o Ray.

"Óptimo, ao menos não és como o teu colega Kai." – disse o Firekai. – "Ele quase que foi obrigado a vir ao programa."

"Mas decidiu vir." – disse o Ray e depois baixou a voz. – "Quanto é que lhe pagaram? Espero bem que não tenha sido mais do que a mim, porque senão vou-me embora agora!"

"Interesseiro." – disse o Firekai, olhando para o Ray. – "Falamos disso depois."

"Ok." – disse o Ray.

"Vou começar a fazer as perguntas." – disse o Firekai, voltando ao seu tom de voz normal. – " Pergunta 1: Qual é a coisa ou a pessoa que mais gostas na tua vida?"

"Não vou dizer nome de pessoas, porque haveria várias pessoas que ficariam zangadas comigo se dissesse só um nome." – disse o Ray. – "Por isso a minha resposta é: a coisa que mais gosto na vida é o dinheiro."

¬¬ "Interesseiro." – sussurrou o Firekai. – "Muito bem, vamos passar à próxima pergunta. Pergunta 2: Romance, qual a tua opinião acerca disso?"

"Acho que o romance é uma coisa essencial para a vida." – respondeu o Ray. – "Depois do dinheiro, é claro."

¬¬ "Pergunta 3: Se eu disser a palavra… Concurso, qual é a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça?"

"Dinheiro." – respondeu o Ray.

"Para variar, não é?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Isso era outra pergunta para eu responder?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Não." – disse o Firekai. – "Pergunta 4: Qual seria o lugar para onde irias passar férias, se pudesses escolher qualquer lugar do mundo?"

"Não ia para lado nenhum." – respondeu o Ray. – "Ficava em casa e poupava o dinheiro."

"Pergunta 5: O que pensas acerca do Max?"

"Hum… o Max é uma pessoa inteligente e está sempre sorridente." – respondeu o Ray. – "E claro, a mãe dele tem muito dinheiro…"

¬¬ "Pergunta 6: Qual a tua opinião sobre o Kai?"

"Acho que o Kai podia ser mais simpático para com as outras pessoas." – respondeu o Ray. – "Mas isso também não interessa nada. O que interessa é que ele é neto do Voltaire, que é imensamente rico."

"Pergunta 7: O que pensas do Kenny?"

"Ele é muito inteligente e acho que vai ter um futuro brilhante e ganhar muito dinheiro."

"Pergunta 8: Só pensas em dinheiro?"

"Claro que não." – respondeu o Ray indignado. – "Só penso no dinheiro 99 porcento do tempo, no resto do tempo estou a dormir e não penso em nada."

"Pergunta 9: Se visses uma vaca a voar, o que pensavas?"

"Pensava que tinha de a apanhar e vendê-la, porque de certeza que valia muito dinheiro!"

"Pergunta 10: Se pudesses pedir um desejo, o que pedias?"

"Pedia para ter todo o dinheiro do mundo!" – disse o Ray.

¬¬ "Muito bem Ray, obrigado por seres sincero nas tuas respostas." – disse o Firekai. – "Fomos perguntar a algumas pessoas que te conhecem o que achavam de ti. Vamos ver!"

O Ray e o FireKai viraram as cabeças para o ecrã gigante.

No ecrã apareceu a Emily: "O Ray é uma pessoa sincera e não é nada interesseiro, detesta dinheiro. Já agora, quanto é que me estão a pagar para estar a dizer isto?"

A cena mudou para o Johnny: "O Ray parece ser uma pessoa equilibrada, mas cuidado com ele! Ele é maluco por dinheiro!"

Depois apareceu o Kevin: "O Ray é um desertor! Abandonou a aldeia há algum tempo e levou o Driger! É um ranhoso!"

A seguinte pessoa a aparecer foi a Mariam: "O Ray tem como missão proteger o Driger. Se ele fizer isso, então eu gosto dele, caso contrário, ele que morra!"

E por fim foi a vez do Lee: "O Ray é meu amigo e tem muitas qualidades… é pena que não me lembre de nenhuma agora…"

"E estas são as opiniões de algumas pessoas que conhecem o Ray." - disse o FireKai. - "Fomos perguntar a algumas pessoas que não conhecem o Ray directamente, o que elas pensavam dele e obtivemos os seguintes resultados…"

No ecrã gigante apareceram algumas barras.

Não sabem quem é o Ray: 10

Acham que o Ray é simpático: 3

Acham que o Ray deve continuar a ser como é: 12

Acham que o Ray é um rapaz muito interesseiro: 200

Acham que o Ray devia pensar menos em dinheiro: 120

Não responderam: 1

Acham que o Ray se devia suicidar: 1

Mandaram-nos ir dar uma volta: Demasiados para podermos contar!

"Resumindo e concluindo, a maioria acha que o Ray é um rapaz muito interesseiro." - disse o FireKai.

"Que mentira!" – disse o Ray indignado. – "Eu nem penso muito em dinheiro!"

Firekai e o resto do público: ¬¬

"As pessoas pensam que sou interesseiro, mas não é verdade." – disse o Ray.

"Pouco interessa isso agora." – disse o Firekai. – "Vamos passar às próximas oito perguntas. Pergunta 11: Qual a tua cor favorita?"

"Dourado… claro que não é por ser a cor mais parecida com barras de ouro nem nada disso, o dinheiro não me interessa."

"Pergunta 12: Qual é a tua data de aniversário?"

"Não faço ideia, eu nunca festejo os meus aniversários para poupar dinheiro."

"Pergunta 13: Onde estão os teus pais?"

"Não faço ideia… vendi-os há alguns anos…" – o público e o Firekai olharam-no intensamente. – "O que foi? Eu precisava de dinheiro nessa altura!"

"Pergunta 14: Se tivesses filhos, que nomes lhe darias?"

"Hum… talvez… Prantilhana ou Oriana, fazem-me lembrar o ouro e a prata ou talvez Zé Moeda e Maria Nota, fazem-me lembrar de moedas e notas… claro que eu não sou viciado em dinheiro!"

"Pergunta 15: Imagina que a tua namorada era raptada e te pediam um resgate. O que fazias?"

"Eu não pagava! Namoradas há muitas, agora o dinheiro é difícil de ganhar…"

"Pergunta 16: Tens algum ídolo?"

"Sim, tenho dois: O Tio Patinhas e o Conde Klaus, sabes, aquele da novela Chocolate com Pimenta. Esses é que sabiam poupar dinheiro!"

¬¬ "Pergunta 17: Dinheiro ou amor?"

"Sinto-me inclinado a dizer amor… mas… eu prefiro o dinheiro!"

"Ok, Pergunta 18: O que é que pode ser redonda e…"

"É o dinheiro!" – respondeu o Ray.

"Mas eu nem acabei de fazer a pergunta!"

"Não interessa, a minha resposta continua a ser o dinheiro!"

"Parabéns Ray, você foi capaz de responder a todas as perguntas fazendo sempre menção a dinheiro ou algo a ver com dinheiro. Agora, para a parte final do nosso programa, vamos falar com três pessoas que conhecem o Ray e que nos vão falar da sua relação com ele e das suas constantes mudanças de personalidade." – disse o Firekai.

Nesse momento cinco raparigas entraram no estúdio e começaram a dançar. A Kaira fez uma pirueta no ar, a Cloe deu um salto, a Mariah começou a dançar o samba, a Salima mexia-se devagar e a Camila não parava de correr de um lado para o outro.

"Ray! Estamos contigo! Força Ray!" – gritaram as cinco ao mesmo tempo.

"Isto não é nenhuma claque ou torcida. Tirem a Camila e a Salima daqui, eu quero falar com as outras três." – disse o Firekai e dois seguranças levaram a Camila e a Salima.

"Ora muito bem, vou começar por falar com a Cloe." – disse o Firekai. – "Olá Cloe."

"Olá!"

"Então diz-nos quando é que tu foste o par do Ray e como é que ele era na altura."

"Bem, nós somos ou éramos namorados na fic Aventura e Magia e ele era simpático, inteligente, corajoso e sacrificou-se por mim." – respondeu a Cloe.

"Muito bem, como vêm, aqui está uma boa ideia sobre o Ray, agora vamos passar à Kaira." – disse o Firekai. – "Olá Kaira. Diz-nos tudo o que puderes sobre o Ray."

"Quando eu conheci o Ray, na fic Amor à Primeira Vista, ele tinha-se mudado para a minha cidade e era um novo aluno na escola. Eu nunca tinha namorado ninguém, mas o Ray apaixonou-se por mim e eu acabei por me apaixonar também por ele. Ele era muito romântico." – disse a Kaira.

"Certo, agora vamos falar com a Mariah." – disse o Firekai. – "Olá Mariah, conta-nos tudo sobre a tua relação com o Ray."

"Eu e ele já nos conhecemos há muito tempo, somos amigos de infância. Ele sempre foi alegre e ponderado e nós sempre nos demos muito bem."

"Só isso?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Só."

"Ok, se tu o dizes…" – o Firekai voltou-se para o Ray. – "Agora diz-me Ray, se pudesses escolher uma destas três meninas para ser tua namorada, qual delas escolhias?"

"Hum… hum… nenhuma delas!" – respondeu o Ray.

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Não é que elas não sejam bonitas e simpáticas, mas ter uma namorada dá muita despesa. Tem de se pagar idas ao cinema, idas à discoteca, flores, presentes, entre outras coisas." – disse o Ray. – "Prefiro ficar com o dinheiro."

"Ray!" – gritaram as três raparigas, atirando-se para cima do Ray para lhe baterem.

O Ray fugiu do estúdio e as três meninas fugiram atrás dele.

"E mais uma vez parece que o meu programa fica por aqui." – disse o Firekai. – "Adeus e até à próxima!"

**E aqui está a continuação da outra fic, Entrevista com o Kai, mas desta vez o entrevistado foi o Ray. O que acharam da fic? Gostaram ou não? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
